


Consummated Love

by N7CDR_Shepard



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I love Beruka and Benny okay, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suprise Camilla is sweet and not a hoe, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7CDR_Shepard/pseuds/N7CDR_Shepard
Summary: Camilla is on night patrol, soaring over the Astral Castle with one man on her mind. (Soon to be just a nasty smut anthology)





	1. Late Night Firsts (Camilla/Laslow)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing smut. I'd appreciate feedback in any form please, also Camilla/Laslow is SEVERELY underrated

Night patrol sucks. Camilla knew that all too well, sighing heavily as she ran a hand through her hair, looking down upon a certain armored border guard sitting in the guardpost on the side of the castle. The Astral Plane was a safe place but it never hurt to be careful. 

The woman huffed and guided her wyvern to the ground, giving her a scratch on the neck as she walked over to Benny. The man turned and gave her an acknowledging nod as she leaned up against the railing.

“How’s your son, Benny? Still making those charms?” Camilla motioned toward the small rope toy the knight was holding. Benny nodded and gave her a slight grin.

“Boy’s got a gift. Real creative. More than I am. Gets it from his mother.”

Camilla smiled and crossed her arms. “That retainer of mine… She’s a strange one. She’s a talented wyvern rider. Maybe I’ll teach her everything I know once I get old and decrepit.”

The blonde man shrugged and copied Camilla’s position. “Why are you here, Camilla? Why are you really? We don’t talk. Did you need something?”

“I need you to cover for me. I’m tired and I don’t feel like patrolling tonight.”

“Sneaking off to Laslow’s tent?”

“Sneaking off to Laslow’s tent.”

“Get outta here, I’ve got you.”

With a kiss to Benny’s cheek, Camilla sped off to lead her wyvern to her stable, making sure to stay quiet as her shift wasn’t over for another hour. She set the saddle aside and ran as fast as her heels would allow her over to her boyfriend’s tent.

Camilla always found it strange that her own retainer, Selena, specifically requested to have her tent between Laslow and Leo’s retainer, Odin. Something about being old friends, she said? The princess peeked into Selena’s tent to make sure she was sleeping there, which she was, allowing the woman to let out a sigh of relief. Good, her retainer WASN’T trying to ruin her first real relationship. She gently closed the tent flap and tiptoed over to Laslow’s tent, shuffling inside and slowly making her way to his bed. 

Laslow’s tent always smelled of lavender. He always said it reminded him of “someone he lost in a war forgotten in time.” Such the theatrical one, that man. She loved that about him. She loved everything about him. The way he complimented her at every chance, the way he tried to stand on his tiptoes every time he wanted to kiss her… The way his body moved when she would see him practicing his dances by the lake. Gods, she was infatuated with this man.

Camilla smiled at his soft snoring, sitting beside his bed and watching him breathe before kissing his forehead. She quietly removed her armor and sat it on the ground, crawling into bed under the blanket with her love. As naturally came to her, Camilla moved to drape her leg over his body and pull him closer to her. But as her leg crossed his midsection, an unfamiliar interruption in its path caught her attention. The princess froze, her eyebrow raising as she lifted the blanket to gaze down on Laslow’s mid-dream erection.

‘Well… I’ve never seen that before,’ she thought to herself, questioning what to do next. Her and Laslow had only slept in the same bed before, venturing no further than soft kisses and the odd hand caressing the most innocent parts of one another. She could give him a pleasant wake up call, but she didn’t know how he’d react. Would he be okay with it? Would he push her off, thinking her a shallow woman for wanting him so soon?

She licked her lips and let out a soft breath, her carnal desires getting the better of her. Camilla pulled the blanket off the both of them, shuddering slightly as the cold air touched every exposed part of her. Laslow stirred a bit, a furrow in his eyebrows making him all the more attractive to the woman he loved. A cautious hand trailed its way down his lean, toned body, admiring each ripple of his muscles as his sleeping self adjusted to get more comfortable. She gazed upon each scar and mark upon him, longing to learn the stories behind each one. Camilla kissed his cheek, her heart pounding as she closed her eyes and mustered the strength to pull down his boxers, imprinted with a strange design she didn’t recognize. Her eyes widened as his prominent length came into view. Nothing too large, but sizeable in its own right. 

The princess stared for a bit, the member laying across Laslow’s stomach oh so tempting to her. She nodded to herself, her mind racing as she made her way down a kiss-covered trail to the lower part of her lover’s body. Only one thought came above the rest, giving her the bit of courage she needed to fulfill her intended action: ‘I love this man, and I want to make us both feel great. What’s the harm?’

This was nothing she hadn’t done before, but the emotional weight pressed heavy on her as she gently kissed the base of his length, making her way to the tip as she softly took the head in her mouth. Laslow stirred below her, making Camilla pause until he settled, signaling her to continue as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock with a soft breath. 

“Mhm… What’s this? A present for me?”

The woman jumped a bit, holding a hand to her chest as she laughed, Laslow looking down on her with a wide smile. “I’m sorry, I was on patrol and I just wanted to sleep at first but then I felt-“

Camilla was interrupted when the mercenary placed a finger to her lips. “Shh… No need to apologize. Just promise me you’ll let me return the favor.”

“Anything for you, my dear,” The wyvern rider grinned and took Laslow’s cock in her mouth once more, working her tongue down the length until she has most of his 6 inches taken in. Laslow ran a hand through his lover’s hair and gripped it tight, pulling her masterful tongue deeper onto his dick, moaning softly as he bucked his hips into her.

“Camilla… Normally I’d be mad about waking up before dawn…” He huffed out before letting out a sharp groan as Camilla’s hand made its way to the base of his member, working the base as her mouth expertly coaxed more precum from the end of his length. She hummed around him and increased her pace as his hip movement became more fervent against her lips. Camilla loved the way he tasted, the salty mixed with a hint of sweet encouraging her to continue.

Louder and louder the man mewled and groaned, Camilla lavishing in every second of it. As Laslow’s hands pulled her mouth deeper onto his throbbing member, he let out a hoarse whisper in an effort to be heard and not at the same time. “Camilla… Don’t stop, I’m c-close-“

His words were interrupted by none other than himself, letting out a deep, earthy groan as his hips gave one last push into the princess’ mouth, releasing his seed into her throat.

Camilla gave a deep, rumbling chuckle as she swirled her tongue around his tip, milking the last of his cum from his cock. She looked up at him and swallowed with a smile, kissing a trail up his abdomen to his chest and eventually to his lips, where the two engaged in a gentle yet needy kiss.

“Sorry to wake you up, dear. I just missed you so, so much…”

Laslow shook his head and kissed his lover’s forehead. “No harm done, love. Now let me make you feel like a princess. More so than everyone else does, that is.”


	2. Brick and Mortar (Benny/Beruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is a mess. Beruka knows that. Maybe they can work on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I KNOW this is late and I'm super sorry but please, this is my favorite pairing in the entire game. Let me know how it is, any comment is appreciated!  
> Also this chapter is more fluff than anything.

Beruka was in no way an amateur at killing. The act of taking a life, something so precious and so delicate, was pure ecstasy to some and dreaded by others. To Beruka, it was business. It was survival. It was life.

 

So when the edge of her axe was ready to draw blood, hanging a hair’s distance away from the throat of the figure intruding her tent, she could not for the life of her figure out why she hesitated. Maybe it was the feeling that nobody would be so dumb to creep up on her of all people without a good reason. Maybe it was the sense of dread she could sense flowing from her scalp to her soles, telling her that if this was anyone in Lady Corrin’s army that she would happen to slay, her liege Camilla would spare no quarter in making sure Beruka knew how much further down than Lady Corrin she stood on the princess’ priority list.

 

The assassin stood wide eyed, her forehead beading with sweat as her sleepy eyes adjusted to the light from the figure’s candle, trying to figure out who this person may be. Before her brain could decipher the image before her, the person spoke in a hushed tone.

 

“Beruka… I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” The gruff voice admitted, the tone of his words bringing relief to the woman’s form.

 

She lowered her axe to the floor and creased her brow in confusion at the man. “Benny. I could have killed you. Why risk it?”

 

“Because you’re the only one that watches my back in battle. Also, Lady Elise asked me to make sure you didn’t tear your sutures.”

 

The blue haired woman thought for a second, debating whether to take his word for gospel or not. She ultimately conceded, setting her axe back in its normal resting spot next to her battle armor sitting on its rack on the side of her bed. “Do what you will.”

 

Benny nodded and set down the candle he held in one hand and the small wooden apothecary box he acquired from the infirmary. He used the mortar and pestle enclosed within to grind a number of herbs and pastes into a smooth consistency. “This should help keep infection from setting in. But first…”

 

The large man motioned for Beruka to expose her wound, which she did without complaint, but not without secretly detesting being this exposed around someone she didn’t fully trust. Her night shirt now bunched under her bust on one side, exposing her grisly lance wound acquired in the previous battle, she stared down at the knight as he looked up at her with a forced yet gentle smile. “Beruka, I won’t hurt you.”

 

“You know I only protect you because it is my duty. To assist Lady Corrin through any means necessary.”

 

“I do. But a man can dream.” He shrugged to himself and rubbed the paste on her wound, eliciting a painful wince from the woman. Benny bandaged the gash, examining the woman’s numerous scars as he did.

 

“Dream for what? Be straightforward.”

 

“A friend.”

 

Beruka remained silent for a good long while as Benny packed his supplies into their box and stood up. As he went to leave her tent, she spoke firmly.

 

“You are the closest thing I have to a friend besides Selena.”

 

The man stopped, not looking back at her as he replied. “I could say the same to you.”

 

“You and Selena are friends?”

 

“Well, er, no… I mean you’re the closest thing I have to a friend. Everyone seems to be afraid of me. Except you. I appreciate it. Just… Let me know if you need me to rebandage you, okay?”

 

Beruka nodded and sat back on the edge of her bed. “As you wish.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The heat of battle is where Beruka’s talent would shine the most. As a sword wielding soldier came flying toward Selena, the assassin instructed her wyvern to maneuver between the two warriors, swiping with her axe as the man’s guttural cry of pain rang in her ears. Another challenge completed.

 

Selena looked up at her from her horse and raised her hands in frustration. “I could’ve killed him just fine!”

 

“And he the same to you. Be careful.”

 

Selena huffed and readied another arrow poised to hit a nearby Pegasus rider. Beruka flew higher, scouting out the battlefield to see where she was needed most. Her gaze rested on a suspiciously circular round of enemy forces and she made the decision to throw herself into the thick of it. Beruka’s eyes fell upon Benny, holding his shield steadfast and gripping his lance in a white-knuckle grasp as he scanned the enemy forces completely surrounding him. She could probably see the fear in his eyes if she was any closer.

 

Benny thrust his lance at the closest foe to himself, a hapless staff user who had inched fatally close to his deadly weapon. He mumbled an apology before pulling his weapon closer to his body protectively. As the knight readied himself for another attack, a piercing scream of his name caught him off guard.

 

“Benny, watch your back!”

 

He whipped his head around to see the shimmering form of a magic Horse spirit charging toward him from the direction of a particularly threatening Oni Chieftain. His first reaction was to hold up his shield despite his better self knowing it wouldn’t help in the slightest. As he braced himself for the pain of the mirage passing through and sapping his strength, the whooshing of a mighty wind and the flapping of a massive wyvern’s wings interrupted his thoughts. Benny peered past his shield to find himself watching Beruka land between him and the charging spirit. He barely had any time to process that she had jumped from her wyvern’s back and held her arms out to her sides, ready to accept the pain she was about to endure.

 

“Beruka, no!”

 

But he was too late. The woman grimaced and almost fell to her knees in agony as the magical form tore through her being, sapping her energy with immense force. She roared in anger as she used the last of her strength to lift her axe and hurl it in the direction of the Oni Chieftain, the sharp edge lodging itself in the warrior’s chest as he collapsed to the ground.

 

The last thing she heard before succumbing to her wounds was the clashing of steel, the screams of fallen soldiers, and the fearful yet furious voice of a certain knight fighting off as many enemies as he could to protect his fallen comrade.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The dripping of water and the slow playing of the harp woke Beruka from her slumber. As she made an effort to sit up, a hand pressed on her chest to prevent her from moving. Her primal instinct was to break the wrist attached to said hand, but the searing, burning pain in her abdomen told her she should probably admit defeat and obey the hand’s orders.

 

“It’s good that you’re up and all, but you need to rest for now. Let me find Sakura. She asked to see you when you awoke.” She recognized the voice as belonging to Lady Corrin, the kind leader donning a kind yet sarcastic smile as she stood from her seat, setting down the book she had been reading up until the assassin began to stir.

 

Beruka found herself wondering how odd it was to have a commander that was so invested in the lives of their soldiers as Lady Corrin left the building. She looked around at the room, there being no visible light source yet still being well illuminated. The blue haired woman lifted her head from her cot to scan the area, noticing a basket of peaches sitting at what seemed to be an altar of some sort.

 

“ _This must be Lilith’s temple_ ,” she thought to herself, remembering the location from the outside only as nobody but Corrin was allowed to enter. Odd that she was here.

 

Before she had time to wonder further, the door creaked open as Lady Sakura entered. “You were pretty roughed up, you know,” she meekly remarked as she sat in the vacant chair and set her healing staff across her lap. “That horse spirit hit you pretty hard, knocked the majority of your armor into pieces. Benny tried to keep you safe until the rest of us could jump in to help. He did a pretty good job, but…”

 

“What happened to him?” Sakura seemed to tense at the way Beruka asked her that question, noticing something she never had before in the wyvern rider’s voice: emotion.

 

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes almost as if she didn’t want to confront what she was about to say. “He was hit by an archer. Normally that wouldn’t have hurt him, but the arrow… Wasn’t a physical arrow. It was almost like the bow was laced with magic. He’s fine now but i-it hurt him pretty bad.”

 

“Heal me. Then let me see him. Please,” Beruka asked, remembering the meek girl to which she spoke was royalty. Sakura nodded and lifted her staff, whispering incantations as the curves of Beruka’s brand new searing burn scar shone with a greenish light.

 

The princess smiled and offered Beruka her hand. “The Freeze staff should help lessen the pain.”

 

“Thank you, Lady Sakura. Now I must take my leave.”

 

“I certainly won’t stop you.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“…And she just swooped in to protect you? Out of nowhere?”

 

“Well, yeah. She stood between me and the magic attack. Knocked her out. I kept them away while the rest of you guys came to help.”

 

“Wow, Benny. If she were any more protective of you, I’d think there was something going on between you two.”

 

Beruka felt her body go cold at the suggestion, standing outside the medical tent as she eavesdropped on the conversation between the knight and the buxom blonde.

 

“W-what?! No! I don’t think of her like that! I-I would never-“

 

“Benny, you look at her like she’s the best thing since… Since… Well, since whatever it is you like. You might not see it, but as the resident Benny expert, I know a smitten grizzly bear when I see one.” Charlotte confidently stated her observation with a cross of her arms as she leaned back in her seat. “Think about it. Last week when you and Effie were fighting those bow knights, you were totally okay with her taking a few hits on her own. The last time you and Beruka fought together, you were all over her, covering every attack coming her way. You guys support each other better than Lord Ryoma and his wife.”

 

“But… I don’t know how to talk to her. Let alone any woman.”

 

Charlotte scoffed and motioned to her chest with two expressive hands. “Um, hello? Did you forget your best friend is one of those?”

 

Benny chuckled and shrugged, patting her on the shoulder. “You barely count as a woman to me.”

 

“Fair enough. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re TOTALLY all for her.”

 

Beruka decided she had heard enough, stomping her feet a few times to feign her approach despite being next to the entrance the entire time. After five or so steps, she entered the tent slowly, making a note to nod in Charlotte’s direction.

 

“I heard what you did, Benny. I came to offer my… My thanks. And apologies. I should not have put you into danger like that.” The assassin kept her gaze on the large man, waiting for a reaction that added any merit to Charlotte’s claims.

 

Benny scoffed and held his hands up defensively. “Hey, you saved ME. I should be thanking you. An arrow is no big deal, I’ve taken worse wounds from better.”

 

Charlotte let out a loud, long, and deep groan. “Okay, am I the crazy one here? Are you two not realizing-“

 

“Oh for the love of… Charlotte, leave, please.” The knight looked at her with a stern expression, his eyes conveying a message that she and she alone would understand.

 

The fighter conceded and stood from her seat, walking past the much shorter woman on her way out of the tent. As soon as she passed behind Beruka’s back, the blonde turned around and gave Benny a thumbs up and a wide grin before finally leaving the two alone.

 

Benny sighed and looked toward the assassin with a forlorn air about him. ”Look-“

 

“I heard what she said. I was outside the entire time. I’d like to know if she is telling the truth. Do not lie to me.”

 

His face went white as he swallowed hard. Despite being almost two feet taller and more than a lot of pounds heavier than Beruka, Benny was thoroughly afraid of her, more so than anyone else because he had witnessed her pure killing power firsthand on a regular basis. “Let me be honest with you. I don’t know what I feel for you. But whatever it is is strong. If you would allow me, I would like time to process this. Okay?”

 

He waited for what seemed like an eternity before he got his answer.

 

“I am a very patient woman. Take all the time you need. I am in no rush.”

 

And with that, she left.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Beruka got her answer quicker than she expected to. To celebrate the wedding between Lady Hinoka and the kitsune, Kaden, the army was engaged in a large celebration full of food, music, and of course, plenty of alcohol.

 

Beruka was never one for drinking, maybe indulging in one or two glasses of wine at the insistence of Lady Camilla. She observed the guests throughout the night, making note of how much each person could handle. Lady Camilla, as it turns out, could tussle with the best of them when it came to her tolerance levels, only being rivalled by the likes of Kagero, Xander, and Rinkah. She was impressed.

 

But there was one person besides herself that hadn’t touched the offered libations.

 

Benny.

 

Her eyes scanned the room throughout the night, and every time they rested on the large man, he seemed to be looking back at her. He donned a black jacket and a white shirt, done up as if he gave up buttoning them near the top. Beruka found it rather strange that he didn’t cover up more on the cold autumn night. She herself was almost frozen solid, but as per her personal contract with herself, she refused to show it.

 

As the festivities slowly came to an end, the guests slowly trickled back to their tents. When Beruka stood and began to make her way back to her own, a hand lightly rested on the small of her back and a whisper met her ear in a hurried tone.

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

The blue haired woman, recognizing Benny’s voice, complied and followed along to where the man was gently leading her. He finally stopped walking when he came to the training area of the camp.

 

“Do you know what significance this area holds to me?”

 

Beruka thought for a bit, racking her memories before settling on a satisfactory answer. “This is where we first met.”

 

Benny smiled and let out a genuine laugh. Living the life Beruka did, first in the backstabbing slums, then the high aristocracy of Nohr, she didn’t hear those often. It make her… Happy.

 

“I was standing so still you thought I was a practice dummy. I was watching deer in the woods over there when I felt the strongest blow to my back I had ever felt in my life. You’d hit me with the practice axe so hard you knocked the wind out of me.”

 

“Well you seem to have a knack for accidentally helping me,” the wyvern rider remarked, letting the first sincere smile she’d had in a while creep onto her face.

 

Benny nodded and knelt into the sand, running his hand through the soft, cool grains. “My mother was a wise woman. The last thing she told me before she passed was this. ‘Now Benoit, you keep an eye out for a worthy wife. You won’t know it at first but the right woman for you will come in time. Behind every strong soldier is a stronger woman.’ I never thought she’d mean it literally.”

 

Beruka raised an eyebrow. “What are you getting at?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I found my strong woman. You. I believe you’re the wife my mother told me to wait for.”

 

For the first time in a long time, Beruka let out a guttural laugh. It almost scared Benny to the point of mortal fear.

 

“Uh… Beruka?”

 

“You are quite the man, Benny. If that’s what you feel… then that means I’m not crazy.”

 

He hesitated for a bit, then choked out a quiet, “Is that a yes?”

 

“You haven’t asked me a question.”

 

“Will you be my-“

 

“Yes. This warm, cozy feeling… Is this happiness? I only realize now that I love you.”

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Neither of the two were big on celebrations. So needless to say, they didn’t have one. Benny was the first to approach Azama, asking if he would marry the two as he had already done for Hinoka and Kaden before. The priest, taking the knight for a joke, laughed him off as he believed someone as stoic as Beruka would never open her heart to anyone. Though through some thorough convincing and calling in more than a few favors Benny had racked up by helping the man, Azama agreed.

 

It was Beruka’s idea to invite Camilla to observe. After all she wouldn’t be alive to see her own wedding day if the princess hadn’t spared her. But as most in Corrin’s army knew, wherever Camilla went, soon after followed Selena, faithful and eager as ever. Benny insisted that Lady Corrin herself attend, to which the commander accepted gleefully, glad to see more of her friends find happiness in the embrace of one another.

 

Azama’s speech was short and concise, seeming to be of textbook perfection given the temperament and demeanor of those to be wed.

 

“Hotoke smiles upon those who follow conquests of the heart over those of the flesh. As two souls join in the revelation of love in their lives and futures, the creatures on this green earth cry out in happiness as a man has found his gods-given birthright of a lovely and joyous future with the woman he loves. Albeit the strangest woman he could’ve found.”

 

The crowd found the joke mildly amusing. Beruka did not.

 

The priest continued, his blood slightly chilled by the deathly glare he received from the blue haired woman. “At this time, I ask the bride and groom to present their tokens to one another.”

 

Benny reached inside his pocket and retrieved a small trinket into his hands, making the item itself seem comically small. It was a small charm, donned with the shining scales of a young drake. The scales surrounded a dark, sharply cut obsidian stone that resided in the center. “I-I made this for you. I know its not exactly stealthy, but… Its got all the things I love about you. That wyvern of yours is your partner. He’s sworn to protect you no matter what in battle, but that is what I’d like to do for you for the rest of our lives. As for the rock… Its black. And its pretty. I thought you’d like it.”

 

With a slight smile, Beruka accepted the gift and pinned it to her lapel firmly. With a quiet, choked-up thank you, the woman fished into her pocket and pulled out a small metal object. At first glance, one wouldn’t know what it was. But as the woman explained, its purpose became more apparent.

 

“The practice axe I hit you with was dull, but it still hurt. Rather than let it cause you pain… I turned it into this. Fuga assisted me in melting it down. Forrest made the mould. And we cast you this spearhead for you to use in battle. Something that brought me the most important person in my life is now designed for the sole purpose of keeping him safe.”

 

The attendees seemed surprised at how vulnerable Beruka seemed in this moment. It was obvious she was close to tears, especially seeing that Benny had long passed that point.

 

Azama continued with the ceremony, asking the couple if they had prepared any vows. Benny seemed eager to read his, retrieving a small notecard from his jacket pocket. He cleared his throat and began to read, his hands shaking with nerves.

 

“I-I love you. You’re strong, you’re straightforward, and, uh, attractive. A woman like you should have never fallen for a brute like me. But you did. You saw me for me and I thank you for that. T-that’s all I’ve got, sorry.”

 

Beruka chuckled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. When he slipped the card back to its resting place, she took in a deep breath and began to speak. “I’m not one for words so I’ll just spit it out. I’m glad I hit you on accident. Because it let me meet you. I defended you in battle because I didn’t want to have to deal with you not being there. It makes me happy to know you feel the same for me as I feel for you.”

 

The two turned to the crowd, amused to see Selena a bawling mess, Camilla allowing her to rest her head on the princess’ shoulder, and Corrin smiling wide and squeezing her lover’s hand.

 

Azama grinned and finished his part of the ceremony with rehearsed perfection. “As this union is blessed by those on high, the groom may now kiss his bride and enter into their joined life, continuing until the rest of their days.”

 

Benny turned to Beruka and leaned down closer to her, asking in a hushed tone, “May I kiss you now?”

 

Beruka allowed herself this one instance of self indulgence, taking his face in her hands and pulling him into a gentle, loving kiss. He made a surprised noise when their lips made contact, quickly closing his eyes and returning her affection. The small crowd applauded, Camilla daintily wiping a tear from her face with a proud smile.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Benny held open the flap of their new shared tent, allowing his wife to enter before him. This was partially because he wanted to be a gentleman, and partly because he wanted to see her reaction to the way he had decorated the room in anticipation for her arrival.

 

As the woman entered, her eyes grew wide and she turned to her husband. “You did this?”  


The man looked around at his handiwork, observing the various candles, rose petals, and fine linens strewn over and around their bed. He nodded with pride, closing the tent behind him. “You like it?”

 

“Its beautiful, Benny. Is it really all for us?”

 

“All for you, my dear.”

 

She seemed taken aback by his remarks, removing her jacket and setting it on a nearby coat rack. “I don’t know about you, but I would love to spend our first night wed in a nice, comfortable bed with you. Would you be so kind as to indulge me?”

 

Without hesitation, Benny nodded and copied her action, setting his jacket aside and beginning to change into his night clothes. Beruka followed suit, donning a simple and comfortable shirt and pants not too dissimilar to her husband’s. They really were very similar, she thought to herself with a smirk.

 

 The couple laid in bed together, side by side at first before Benny gained the confidence to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Beruka rested her head on his chest and took in a deep breath, holding him close. “I was always afraid of becoming close with someone because I feared they would never be genuine. But you have shown me I have no reason to be scared.”

 

Benny kissed the top of the blue haired woman’s head and closed his eyes. “The only thing that scares me is how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might work on chapter 2 if this goes well, idk. Maybe it'll turn into an anthology of my favorite Fates couples getting McNasty with each other. Who knows?


End file.
